Lost Shadows
by Arina Carina
Summary: Now the exorcists find themselves asking the question, What happens next? The Earl has been defeated. The Noah as well. 5 years later Allen, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee find themselves as generals, each taking in their own apprentice. However a new threat is rising, one more fearsome than the last. Their only hope rests inside of an abandoned child living in New York.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

It was probably around Christmas time based on the sheer amount of obnoxious kids walking around. All begging mommy or daddy for this or that while continuously complaining about the cold the jumped up and down in the snow, leaving little footprints on the ground. Their parents just smiled and laughed at their children. Everyone happily enjoying their day.

Yet no one noticed the small child shivering in the corner just trying to stay warm. Hands and feet wrapped in dirty bandages. Limbs pulled tightly around each other. A thin fraying gray blanket encasing the small figure.

Everything about them was gray. Their skin was ashen due to the dirt and a lack of a bath. Their bandages gray just like their skin. Their clothes and blanket the same gray but a few shades darker. Only their hair wasn't necessarily gray. It was silver and gold. Perfectly blending together to form their face as it hung down in disgusting strands. Besides that the son,y other color that could be seen was red. Red cheeks and red scars. Lots of scars. Most hidden under the little amount of fabric that clung to the malnourished child. A few even cut across their now closed eyes.

No thoughts entered their mind as more snow soon fell apron the unconscious form. Sleeping into forgotten dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

Allen walked swiftly down the hall. Each step clacking against the ground. His general uniform was slightly askew, his hands trying to fix it. Behind him walked a tan skinned boy wearing the standardized exorcist uniform, he was Allen's apprentice.

His name is Kiaan, an accomidator from India that Allen picked up on one of his missions as a general. At 17, he is already 6 inches taller than Allen. However, his close age to Allen and his towering height doesn't keep him from adoring his master. In a similar way Allen adored him. They were quite close and Allen made it his goal to become a better mentor than Cross, and so far he thinks he's doing it right, maybe.

Soon they come across the place they were looking for, Komui's office. Sighing, Allen opened the door to find 7 people already inside the always messy office. Kanda and his apprentice Malachi, a red head 16 year old from the north western part of England, were standing off to the side behind a couch. On the couch was Lavi and his apprentice Bibiana, aka Bibi, who is a 17 year old blond from Spain. They were chatting with Lenalee and Suzuma, an obsidian eyed 15 year old from Japan. The of course the was Komui, who looked like he was trying not to fall asleep on his desk full of paper work. The 3 generals and apprentices all looked at Allen and Kiaan as they walked in.

When they entered Allen heard Kanda say "Oi, bean sprout. Next time we are told to meet in Komui's office, don't arrive 30 minutes late."

"I'm sorry BaKanda but unlike most people I don't get up at an ungodly hour. Speaking of which, Komui, why are we here at 3 in the morning."

Komui, who has been dazed out of the conversation snapped his focus towards the exorcist who mentioned his name. "That's because we have located some Innocence" Komui spoke back happily, oblivious to Allen's anger. "According to Hevlaska this one already has an accomidator."

At this everyone perked up. Now that the Noah and the Earl have been killed, there was no one destroying Innocence any longer. That being said Innocence has been finding more and more accomidator so starting at the fall of the Earl. "Where is it?" Lenalee asked.

"Ah. That's the thing." Komui started sheepishly, "All we know is that the Innocence in located somewhere in America. Probably New York. However the exact location is unknown. I've called you all here because we need as much help as we can get in finding this Innocence and I know that you are probably all bored."

"Of course we are!" Bibi chimed in, "We've been trapped here for months with nothing to do! You all keep talking about how important it is to train our innocence yet we haven't fought anything yet! What's the point in having Innocence if you can't do anything with it?"

While the increase in Accomidators would have been helpful during the war with the Earl, now the access Accomidators are just used as recruiters and the Black Order basically became a school of sorts for such Accomidators, seeing how Innocence sometimes had the mind of its own.

"That's because the next threat hasn't shown itself yet." Komui mumbled grimly.

"What at do you mean?" Lenalee asked, fear creeping into her words, "We just defeated the Earl. How can there be more villains?"

"well it does kind of make sense in a way", Lavi added. "Why would Innocence be so intent of finding Accomidators. Not only that but the synchro rate among exorcists has been going down. In a way Innocence is preparing for something."

" Appearently the Millenium Earl is only the tip of the iceberg. Innocence has started to find itself more and more accomidators lately, just like Lave said. We've had an increase of 20 exorcists in the last 3 years alone! The Inncoence is preparing for something and this something is going to be big. The accomidator in New York is also supposed to be important. So, in a hour you all need to take the Ark and search the entire state of New York to find the new exorcist. Now isn't that fun!"

Komui received only angry glares from the exorcists and generals in front of him.

* * *

One hour later and everyone had their stuff ready and was standing in front of the Ark. Babi, Malachi and Suzuma were practically bouncing in glee. For them it was their first time riding in the Ark. Allen couldn't help but smile. Soon the Ark opened and everyone entered the white landscape.

After the the defeat of the Earl and the Noah, Neah has completely left Allen alone. Allen doesn't see the shadow behind his reflection anymore either. For whatever reason Neah has become nothing more than a vague memory, but for some reason Allen still had complete control of the Ark. Of course he's not complaining, traveling by the Ark beats traveling by train or boat any day.

Once in side Babi, Malachi, and Suzuma couldn't contain their excitement.

"Wow!" Babi started. "This is nothing like I thought it would look like. It's like a mini city in here,"

"Allen, is it true you can go anywhere if you pass through the Ark?" Suzuma asked, although quite softly.

"Almost." Kiaan replied for him. "It can go anywhere, but only in a certain place. Say we want to go to New York now, we could end up in Pennsylvania or Virginia. The Ark has a mind of its own."

"Which basically means sprout here can only lead us in the general direction." Lavi piped in.

"It's Allen!"

Lavi laughed along with Babi. Those two always caused trouble when they were together. Honestly Lavi couldn't have picked a more perfect apprentice.

Allen shook it off and walked up to a door. He opened it and everyone was suddenly hit with snow and freezing temperatures. Allen completely forgot that it was December, kinda, because The Order was always so warm inside.

Through chattering teeth Allen turned to the group behind him. "Welcome to New York, New York!"


End file.
